De tras de la puerta
by MelinitaLR
Summary: Oscuridad, gritos, gemidos y ese olor ración y a cigarrillos. Era como estar a punto de ser ejecutada en el infierno terrena.-
1. Chapter 1

_Los personajes son pura y exclusivamente propiedad de Stephenie Meyer._

_

* * *

_

**De tras de la puerta**

El fastidioso pitido del despertador, me saludo como todas la mañana. Llevaba toda una vida queriendo madrugar, pero definitivamente esto no era lo mío. Como pude levante mi cuerpo de la cama y me dirigí al baño para una ducha rápida. Música y café bien cargado, era lo que necesitaba para comenzar los lunes.

Hacia dos años que vivía en este departamento y aun no me acostumbraba, las tazas con restos de café, los muebles con polvo y la ropa en el piso, sin duda mi casa pedía gritos una limpieza. Suspire. Era plena época de exámenes finales y entre la universidad y el trabajo de medio tiempo, apenas me quedaba tiempo para dormir, mucho menos para limpiar. En estos casos era cuando más extrañaba a Renné.

Extrañaba mi casa, extrañaba a mis padres y quién lo diría, hasta extraña ese mini planeta verde llamado Forks.

Asía dos años que vivía en Seattle y aun no me acostumbraba.

Me vestí rápido con unos jeans y una remera azul, zapatillas y a clases.

En el pasillo del edifico mientras cerraba la puerta me encontré a la señora Jane, la señora más amorosa en cuarenta metros a la redonda. Ella había sido como una especie de madre desde que vivo aquí. Siempre me preguntaba por mis estudios, mi salud, y los fin de semanas siempre me dejaba un pastel recién horneado en la cocina. Era mi ángel pensé mientras me despedía.

Como siempre camine tres cuadras, con los audífonos en mis oídos y tome el bus. Treinta minutos después estaba en la puerta del salón de semiología esperando a mi compañero.

Me parecía extraño que se demorara, el era perfectamente puntual, nunca faltaba clases, el… era como una especie de maquina perfeccionista, grite en mi cabeza.

Sentí una mano en mi hombro y una voz aterciopelada -¡Princesa!- Resonó en mi espalda, gire sobre mis talones y… no había nadie- ¿Edward?-

-Atrás Bella- Dijo juguetón y por poco doy un grito del susto.

-¿Qué… que pero si tú estabas?- Logre decir algo aturdida.

-A veces eres muy ingenua - Sus ojos se mostraban divertidos y yo hice mueca.

Edward, mi amor imposible, Cullen, fue uno de los primeros amigos que hice en Seattel. Es dulce, atento, bromista y tiene los ojos verdes más perfectos del planeta.

Suspire, ese era el tipo de muchacho que nunca iba tener, aceptémoslo. El es guapo, buen alumno, conduce un volvo y aunque en ocasiones me llama "princesa" sé muy bien de que su corazón solo le pertenece a una tal Tanya que estudia en Ohio.

-Idiota- Le dije divertí mientras entrabamos a clases.

-Muy buenos días para ti también- Dijo y tuve que morderme la lengua para no terminar como una niña tonta frente a mis compañeros.

Una hora y media después y con un revoltijo de signos, connotación y denotación en mi cabeza, nos dirigíamos a la salida.

-¿Qué vas a hacer el sábado?- Me pregunto Edward mientras nos acercábamos al estacionamiento.

-Edward, es lunes no te parece un poco temprano para organizar tus fiestas desenfrenadas llenas de lujuria y alcohol.- Ironice.

-No es una fiesta tonta, sino noche de estudios ¿Te parece bien? Pizza, coca-cola y los tres libros que hay que analizar para el martes. Y de paso aprovechas de la compañía de un hombre fuerte, que te pueda defenderá de los fantasma y los ladrones.-Dijo gracioso y yo me trague el insulto. Había sido una noche, ya hace tiempo cuando un indefenso gatito se coló en mi balcón eh hizo que terminara llamando a la policía, porque yo pensaba que sus maullidos eran los susurros de un asesino en serie. Si todo un espectáculo.

-Edward es un edificio, hay otras cincuenta familias viviendo ahí, y si me pasa algo de seguro alguien me escuchara, como la señora Jane que siempre está pendiente.- Gire para ver su cara y me encontré con su ceño fruncido-¿Qué pasa?-

- Nada, es solo esa mujer-

-Jane-

-Si – Dijo en un tono duro- No me termina de convencer.

-Edward este alucinando, es la mujer más amorosa de todo Seattel.-

-Igual no te vendría bien alejarte un poco de ella, podría ser tu asesino maniaco.- Sus labios sonreían pero sus ojos estaban cerios.

- ¡Oh! Y que crees que hará, golpearme con su sartén o hacer que explote por comer tantos pasteles ¡ Ya Edward no alucines!-

El no dijo nada más y seguimos caminado. Me despedí de él frente a su volvo y seguí mi camino hasta el supermercado. De nuevo

¡Mamá cuanto me haces falta repetí!

Caminaba tranquila por la calle, pensando en mi fin de semana con Edward. Saussure y Pierce no tenían nada de romántico, pero iba a aprovechar todo mi tiempo junto a Edward. Aprovechar sus ojos, su voz, sus…

De la nada salió una gran manaza y apretó mis labios con fuerza y me tiro hacia la oscuridad de un callejón. No podía bien ver su rostro, pero era grande, con muchos músculos y aterrador. Trate de gritar, de golpear sus brazos, pero nada; él era más fuerte y como si quisiera demostrarlo me levanto en el aire y estrello mi espalda contra la pared. Un rio de dolor se desplazo por mi cuerpo.

Jadié pero nadie escucho, por que el sonido murió en la mano del desconocido.

-Tranquilo Dimitri, que si no está no llega una sola pieza no nos sirve- Dijo una voz ronca desde a tras. Intente verlo, pero el gigante ejerció más fuerza en su mano y ¡Dios me va a aplastar la cabeza con la pared! El gigante sonrió sin gracia y hablo muy cerca de mi cara- Si lo único que necesitamos de esta perra es que se abra de piernas, no hará falta su cabeza o... sus brazos -

Qué no, no, no. Repetía en mi cabeza. Me van a violar, me van a violar en medio de un callejón. Y comencé a patalear intentando golpear en sus partes al gigante.

No podía sobornarlos, solo tenía quince dolores en el bolsillo y una cadena de oro, regalo de mi abuela. Pero el hombre no digo nada, despego una mano de mi cuerpo, cerro su puño y con fuerza impacto en mi estomago. Quería llorar, gritar y suplicar porque me dejara, pero no pude hacer nada… me quede sin aire y todo se volvió oscuro.

Sentía mi estomago fatal, y la boca seca. Era una mezcla de nauseas y dolor muscular. Abrí los ojos y… me encontré con más oscuridad. El miedo como un volcán recorrió mi cuerpo ¿Dónde estaba, dónde?

Con dificultad intente levantarme del frío suelo y volvió a caer de rodillas con un grito. Dolía y mucho. Lagrimas de terror se agolparon en mis ojos y el corazón parecía a punto de estallar. Mi cuerpo tembloroso poco a poco se puso de pie y comencé a palpar la pared. Nada, era un sitio grande con paredes lizas y con un olor pestilente. Seguí palpando hasta que encontrar algo irregular. ¡Una puerta! Y el sentido de supervivencia afloro. Busque la manija la gire… y nada. Golpee con mis puños, con mis piernas, golpee. Pero la estúpida puerta no se abría.

La desesperación y el miedo me gobernaban, estaba encerrada. Cerré los ojos y me deslice de nuevo al suelo. Oscuridad, gritos, gemidos y ese olor ración y a cigarrillos. Era como estar a punto de ser ejecutada en el infierno terrenal.

No se cuento paso, cuanto llore, o si dormí o no. Después de interminables oraciones una puerta se abrió y me dolieron los ojos por laluz. - ¡Levántate!- Ordeno la voz de una mujer. –Te toca- Juro que lo intente, pero el dolor en el estomago era tal que hasta respirar dolía.- ¡Dije que te levantes puta!- Volvió a ordenar. Me puse de rodillas y… no podía. Una mano se acerco a mi brazo y lo tiro con brusquedad- Regla uno señorita, yo digo fuera, tu vas fuera, yo digo come tierra, tú la comerás y si yo digo que te levantes, levantas tu puto culo, entendiste-Termino su discurso con una cachetada en mi mejilla.

La señora sargento de pelo de fuego me tiro en la cara una minifalda roja y un diminuto top negro. ¡Dios no, no quiero! Repetí internamente ¡Haz algo, Jesús por favor!

-Te cambias y ve a fuera- Ordeno.

Me cambie despacio tratando de evitar ver ese gran moretón en mi estomago. Las lágrimas seguían cayendo de mis ojos pero ya no molestaban. Me vestí y salí a buscar a la señora de pelo de fuego.

Había poca luz, por lo que solo veía un largo pasillo tétrico- Sígueme- Ordeno la sargento. Caminamos por el pasillo lleno de puertas, que parecía una cueva. Había un cierto olor desagradable, se escuchaban algunos murmullos y un- ¡Eso es gatita! -Alguien grito extasiado en algún lado.

La sargento me empujo asía una de las habitaciones puerta se cerró a mi espada. Esta habitación estaba un poco más alumbrada y me quede mirando a las muchachas que tenía en frente.

La de la izquierda se veía hermosa en un mini vestido azul, su cabellos de un rubio brillante y su cuerpo de modelo con el clásico 90-60-80, pero su vista está perdida en algún punto de la pared mugrienta. No hablaba no se movía, solo estaba ahí respirando.

La otra parecía muy joven, diecisiete años supuse. Sus pies no paraban de tamborilear contra el piso y mecía su torso. Sus ojos tenían la misma expresión vacía de la rubia, pero ella susurraba algo muy bajito. No escuchaba bien, seguro porque la cabeza me pesaba o por mi llanto pero creo haber escuchado un "El vendrá, Jasper". Y siguió meciéndose, susurrando en su mundo.

-Tu… tu eres la nueva ¿no?- Dijo la rubia, con vos ronca sin mirarme.

- Creo- Las palabras salían con dificultad.

-Sera mejor que te prepares, ponte las botas- Dijo con una sonrisita. Y señalo a un par de botas negras que estaban en la esquina.

Todos los músculos de mi cuerpo se endurecieron y con la voz cargada de miedo alcance a susurrar- Para que…-

-Para el infierno- Dijo la rubia y comenzó a reír.- No dije nada y me dirigí a la esquina a ponerme el calzado. El llanto volvió a convulsionar mi cuerpo y lleve mis rodillas al pecho asiéndome una bolita. No quería estar ahí, no quería estar en ningún lado, solo quería desaparecer.

La muchachita de pelo corto comenzó a gritar de la nada cuando escuchamos pasos "Jasper, Jasper , Jasper" Solo ese nombre decía y yo me incorpore.

La puerta choco contra la pared y el sargento de pelo rojo volvió a gritarnos.- Arriba ratas, este es un pez gordo así que más le vale que salga feliz de aquí tarareando o las mandare con Dimitri para que las mutile.-

¿Dimitri? Ese era el nombre del gigante e involuntariamente mi cuerpo se estremeció.

La sargento nos llevo a una especie de sala donde había música, no había muchos muebles solo un gran sofá y un foco rojo que colgaba de medio del techo- Se paran ahí derechitas y sonríen como niñas buenas- Ordeno antes de salir.-

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Quién viene?- Dije bajito a la rubia que era la única que hablaba…

- Felicitaciones tu primer cliente cariño- Dijo sarcástica y me congele cuando vi a un señor de traje entrar a la habitación. Parecía algo mayor, su pansa sobresalía de la camisa y tenia bigote.

-Bien aquí las tienes Aro, mis mejores chicas como pediste- Dijo la Sargento con voz suave.

El señor, Aro, se acerco a la pequeñita y la miro de pies a cabeza deteniéndose un rato en su busto. Pero a la mucha no le importo por que seguía susurrando su oración.- Esto es lo mejor que tienes Victoria, me decepcionas. Pero si son iguales o peor que las putas que están en la calle- Dijo con despreció.

-Alucinas Aro, mira a Rose, crees que en la calle encontraras una rubia como está, dispuesta hacerlo que pidas.-

El señor se acerco a la rubia la agarró fuertemente de la mandíbula para que lo mirara- Es cierto eso puta- Ella no contesto- Si te digo que te arrodilles y me la chupes no te quejaras- Silencio- Si te digo que te quiero de cuatro patas, sobre la cama ladrando como un perro, que dirías-

Quería correr y gritar como loca, pero la chica Rose no dijo nada.

-Ya te lo dije Aro, tu pides, y lo tienes- Dijo la sargento.

-De acuerdo me quedo con esta- Dijo mientras le pasaba un billete de 100 dólares.

-Habitación cinco - Ordeno la sargento y con eso Aro tomo a Rose de la mano y se perdieron en el pasillo.

-No te preocupes nueva, si sonríes , el próximo será tuyo- Dijo la sargento y se perdió en el pasillo.

Con un gemido caí al piso y me comencé a mecer. Ahora comprendía a la del cabello negro. Era una forma de acunarse a uno mismo y tratar de serenarse en medio del infierno.

-¿Qué, que este lugar?- Dije al aire- ¿Qué quieren?-

-Jasper vendrá, el vendrá, Jasper- Fue lo único que conseguí de mi acompañante.

Me sentía sucia, ultrajada, desesperada. Quería escapar, tenía que irme. Decidida me puse de pie y di dos pasos por el pasillo cuando escuche un-¡No- De mi acompañante- No te vayas o será peor, te atrapara Dimitri.- Dijo la chica bajita. Bueno al menos sabía decir algo más

-Yo… yo no me puedo quedar aquí, entiende, yo no soy prostituta- Dije desesperada.- Me tengo que ir, ahora.-

- Y tú crees yo soy puta- Susurro- Nadie se va de aquí, solo sales muerta o con la policía- Dijo la muchacha con voz firme

Vi todos mis sueños destruirse en una fracción de segundos. Me vi a mi misma en la graduación, vía Edward invitándome a una a cena, a mis papás felices en Forks ¡Dios, ellos ni siquiera sabían de mi secuestro! Todo eso se había evaporado en un instante.-

Escuchamos pasos y la muchacha se puso firme de nuevo. Aparicio la cabellera de fuego con un señor y… por poco me desmayo. Era él, lo conocía, y conocería esos ojos en cualquier parte del mundo. Lagrimas de alegría, desesperación y angustia bañaron mis mejillas.

-Lo siento cariño pero solo nos quedan estas dos, es una noche movidita ya sabes.-Le dijo el sargento guiñándole un ojo- Aun que… si quieres puedes elegirme a mi, no te costara nada - Le susurro muy cerca de su oído- ¡No, no con ella no. No me dejes. Por favor!- Imploraba en mi cabeza.

El se puso frente a mí y me mero fijo. Se leían tantas cosas en esos ojos, angustia, bronca, compasión.

-Seguro que son las únicas que tienes- Dijo con voz fuerte, y estuve a punto de caerme de rodillas, no te vayas, por favor, no dejes.

-Son muy obedientes, y trabajadoras – Dijo la sargento moviendo sus cejas- Si quieres te las dejo a mitad de precio.-

-Es lo menos que puedes hacer, una está loca y la otra no para de llorar.-

- De acuerdo, cuarenta y la tienes el tiempo que quieras.- El se giro y le entrego un billete a la sargento- Esta bien, elijo a la llorona y espero que valga la pena.-

-Que te diviertas, habitación quince- Dijo por última vez la sargento

El me tomo de la mano y comenzó a arrástrame por el pasillo. Quería decir tantas cosas, pero simplemente no podía no tenía fuerzas. Lentamente nos aproximamos a la habitación once, la doce, la trece.

Y de pronto comprendí todo… él no era un príncipe y no me iba a rescatar. Al contrario me iba usar, a ultrajar, dañar. Me solté de su agarre comencé a gritar desesperadamente en medio del pasillo.


	2. Chapter 2

_Los personajes son pura y exclusivamente propiedad de Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

**De tras de la puerta**

Era un estúpido si Esme se entera, de seguro me corta en pedacitos y quema mi cuerpo.

Ni siquiera había tenido la delicadeza de preguntarle a Bella a dónde iba. Las ruedas del volvo chirriaron cuando di vuelta en "U". Era un idiota.

Pase la universidad e hice unas cuantas cuadras. Bella, Bella dónde estás. Reduce la velocidad a 20 km y seguí buscando.

Venia a paso de tortuga de tras de un Gol blanco, los demás conductores me tocaban bocina y me insultaban, pero no importaba. Me lo merecía.

Seguí avanzando despacio hasta que vi a un hombre parado a unos cuantos metros. Era bajito algo flaco y de pelo rubio, no hacía nada más que miraba a un lado, y así el otro y de nuevo. Tal vez hubiera visto a Bella. Hizo unas señas raras con la cabeza y de un pasillo salio otro hombre corpulento cargando a….

El corazón se me paro y apreté fuerte el freno. El grandote carba en su hombro a una chica, no podía ve sus facciones, solo el cabello marrón que le cubría la cara. Y no necesite nada más para corroborar mi hipótesis.

—Malditos bastardos—Dije mientras trataba de estacionar a pocos metros de ellos. El grandote cargo a Bella y como si fuera un saco de papas la tiro al asiento trasero de la camioneta. Apreté más fuerte el volante y contuve un insulto. — Los voy a matar—Susurre.

Ambos hombres se subieron a la camioneta y se largaron a gran velocidad.

Como pude, ya que las manos me temblaban, tome mi celular y llame a Bella.

No es ella, no es ella, decía una vocecita en mi cabeza, no es.

El teléfono sonaba, sonaba hasta que dio el contestador y colgué. Bueno es que, qué le podía decir "Hola princesa, solo llamaba para ver si un par de maniacos te han secuestrado". No ni en sueños. Volví a marcar y esta vez el teléfono estaba muerto.

No, no es ella volvió a decir esa voz. Arranque el volvo y me dirigí a su casa. De seguro Bella estaba en su trabajo, haciendo las compras o ya en su casa.

Tome el teléfono, y llame a su departamento, a su amiga Angela Weber, a su trabajo pero nadie sabía nada de ella, nadie.

Acelere y me dirigí a su casa. Esta actuando como maniaco, a esta hora seguramente estaba en su casa cocinando el almuerzo.

En la recepción salude Seth el encargado del edificio y pregunte por Bella. Pero el no la había visto desde la mañana.

Cada piso que avanzaba el ascensor, el corazón me latía más fuerte.

Esa no era Bella, para que la querrían, ella es buena, amable, considerada y la mujer más bella que habita este planeta, no podía ser mi Bella.

Llegue a su piso y comencé a aporrear la puerta; si me estaba desesperando. —¡Bella abre, soy yo Edward! ¡Bella!— Y nada no se escuchaban, pasos no se escuchaban ruidos, nada.

Volví a marcarle desde mi celular y silencio, el teléfono de Bella estaba muerto.

Di una última patada a su puerta, y me fui de ahí.

Bella, Bella, Bella. Era el único pensamiento que cruzaba por mi cabeza. A ella no la podrían haber secuestrado. Bueno seamos realista su familia no es adinerada, ella no tenía ni un solo familiar en Seattle, no tenía enemigos, no tenía deudas. – ¡Argg! – Gruñí me recargué en la pared del edificio. — ¿Dónde estás princesa?—No me iba a mover de ahí hasta que ella volviera.

No sé cuánto tiempo paso, hasta que la vieja Jane bajo del edificio. —Bruja—dije por lo bajo. Bella adoraba a esa señora, pero yo, era otra historia… no sé, tenía ese aire de Cruella de Vil, que me hacía dudar.

Ella apretó su bolso más fuerte contra su torso y se quedo en la esquina. Uno, dos, tres, segundos. Como si estuviera cronometrada, una camioneta dio la vuelta a toda velocidad y se detuvo donde estaba la bruja. Ahí estaban los mismos del callejón. El rubiecito le dijo algo a la vieja Jane, ella sonrió, el le entregó una bolsa negra.

No hizo falta mirar dos veces, era la misma camioneta donde habían metido a Bella.

Como pude corrí hasta el volvo y arranque.

Me camufle a unos cuantos autos más tras, cuando la camioneta se empezó a alejar de la ciudad tuve que mantenerme de tras de una camión.

Treinta minutos después la camioneta se detuvo en una, en una especie de whiskería y vi bajar al grandote y al rubiecito.

— Mierda, en la que te has metido Bella— Dije con voz ahogada.

Tome mi celular con manos temblorosas y como dificultad articule—Han secuestrado a mi novia señor… no es un secuestro común- Le dije a la voz del policía—Ellos no van pedir a pedir dinero o recompensa ellos no la van a soltar. — Dije antes de que el mundo se me viniera encima.

* * *

N/A: Hola gente. Gracias por leer mis historia.

Este es un capitulo cortito pero necesario. Este no es una historia larga solo queda un capitulo y el epilogo.

Solo me resta decir de nuevo gracias, y que este fic, tiene una razón de ser que la revelare al final.

A las que leen mis otras historias, tanquilas pronto voy a estar de vuelta full time.

Besotes


End file.
